<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sweet Boy by bunnybaekkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946724">My Sweet Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie'>bunnybaekkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Collars, Dark Bucky Barnes, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Bondage, Hurt Steve Rogers, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Possessive Tony Stark, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Spanking, Stalking, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was known in Manhattan that on certain nights, a gorgeous young man working in one of the pre-eminent elite adult clubs is known as the ‘Sweet Boy’. A Beauty that rivals an Angel. His sky blue eyes enthrall every man to possess him and claim him. Everyone wants him. His alluring charm captivates the entire eyes to focus on him. He commands the floor with his art of dance. </p>
<p>Now the exclusive exotic club has a reputation for providing the best private service. And he is a prize that everyone will pay and much to his displeasure, he knows it. And much to the men’s displeasure he is not for sell. But of course for certain men, they never take no for an answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is a dark fic I'm trying to attempt.<br/>This is the link for the poster.<br/>https://www.canva.com/design/DAD5xVP7DrA/kknzzYuySCDH01IGlM0I_A/view?utm_content=DAD5xVP7DrA&amp;utm_campaign=designshare&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_source=publishsharelink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>POSTER FOR THIS STORY : <a href="https://www.canva.com/design/DAD5xVP7DrA/view?utm_content=DAD5xVP7DrA&amp;utm_campaign=designshare&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_source=publishsharelink">https://www.canva.com/design/DAD5xVP7DrA/view?utm_content=DAD5xVP7DrA&amp;utm_campaign=designshare&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_source=publishsharelink</a></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>James B. Barnes walks into the lavish club, filled with elite men that he barely recognizes and contemporary music. He scanned the opulent decorations and the top-notch brands of the liquor on the shelves.</p><p>“Ah! Mr. Barnes! I’m glad you could make it.” A man strolled towards with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Mr. Fury.” Barnes gave a subtle nod. “The liquor seems to be doing well.” He motioned at the shelves.</p><p>“You have no idea; it’s been flying off the shelves since a week ago. With your investment in the liquor, it helped my business a lot.”</p><p>“Thought you’re not exactly a liquor business.”</p><p>Fury laughed. “True. But it helped a lot for the market of drunk people. I consider it as extra cash. I mean clients in here love a good drink.” He shrugged before he continued. “The source of this club’s income of course comes from the strippers.”</p><p>“Well, it is an adult club.” He said, bored. He was not fond of places like this. The only reason he is here is to look at his investment in the liquor.</p><p>“Well, if you stay longer. You would know why. Anyhow, since you are here let me give you a treat, as a thank you for your investment.” He motioned his hands towards a hallway.</p><p>“I’m fine. Just wanted to check the liquor.”</p><p>“Please. I insist. It’s on the house.”</p><p>Barnes sighed. He knows the club owner would not give up and prefers to not turn him into one of his enemies. “Just to take a look.”</p><p>“That’ll do.” The man smiled and lead the way through the hallway to another giant room full of elite men in each of their own chair, surrounding a stage where there is currently one male stripping down on the stage.</p><p>“Now, this is where we make money.”</p><p>Barnes nodded as the show ended, the room quickly echoed with claps and cheers.</p><p><strong>“Last but definitely not least, since we always save the best for last.”</strong> The lady winked at the audience who were cheering and whistling enthusiastically. Barnes looked at all the hungry faces of the men.</p><p>Even Fury whistles “Mr. Barnes, you’ve come at the right time.” Barnes looks at him weirdly.</p><p><strong>“I know everyone has been waiting for this beauty. He is not only our favourite but your favourite as well. Let’s bring out our very own ‘Sweet Boy!’”</strong> The female presenter said cheekily as she walked off the stage. The loud cheering of the crowd died down and quickly replaced with silence as they were waiting for this said person.</p><p>A lean yet muscular baby-faced blonde man struts down the stage, causing the men a hitch in their breath. Unlike other strippers, he was fully clothed. All eyes fall on the beautiful young male in front of them.</p><p>Time stopped for James. The enchanting blue eyes, the seductive smirk with a hint of naivety, his body as if it built by God himself. He felt himself swimming or maybe even drowning in those sky blue eyes.</p><p>And God he looks so young. His baby face is exquisite really. Though he can still pass up as a young adult man, thanks to the faint stubble, he still looked like a college student in his freshman year. The way his hips slowly move to the rhythm of the R&amp;B song it was playing, captivates James, gazing the young man like a predator. His movement is like art, mesmerizing James. This Sweet Boy is holding him in a spellbind. He is definitely salivating over this fine boy.</p><p>And the smile…The smile brightens up the whole room. He felt such a selfish desire, wanting him to smile to only him. There’s just something about him that draws him in.</p><p>He unconsciously growled hungrily when he does a body wave, making the crowd go wild.</p><p>“I see you’ve fallen as another victim under his spell.”</p><p>Barnes broke from his trance. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re not the only who is bewitched by him.”</p><p>“W-Who is he?” He stammered.</p><p>“We do not use real name due to strict privacy policy. Here, he is Sweet Boy. He is our best asset.” Barnes thought that he really lived up to the name. Sweet and sexy all in one.</p><p>“He..is..”</p><p>“Gorgeous? Beautiful? Sexy? Cute? You can shower him with compliments, I heard them all.” He laughs. “I wasn’t kidding, when I said we make money with this. He brings us most of the money. He is our number one.”</p><p>Well, it’s not like Barnes is surprised to hear that, considering the beauty radiating from Sweet Boy.</p><p>“It’s funny that he is not exactly a stripper her. Just a dancer.”</p><p>Now that surprises Barnes. “He is?” Eventhough it shocks him that this man makes the most money without stripping all his clothes off, he still feels high in satisfaction knowing that this boy showed his body to no one.</p><p>“The most he stripped is a jacket. But I’ll tell you one thing.”</p><p>James was still entranced by the Sweet Boy. “What?”</p><p>“He doesn’t do private sessions.”</p><p>It felt like someone hits him with a glass. “What?” He growled. Well, that ruined his plan of booking one and even buying him from this place.</p><p>“Hey, hey, we weren’t that happy with his choice either. We can’t really say much and force him since he does make us tons of money just by working the main floor. Plus, due to law about exploiting and all that crap about how he has the right, we allow him to do whatever he is comfortable. Surprisingly, the clients pay even more even knowing that he doesn’t do private sessions. They pay double in hoping to see if they have a chance if he ever changes his mind. As long as they got to see him, they’re happy. Though clients can have some sort of private session by sitting at the first line of the stage, but it’ll still be on the main floor. The difference is that his eyes will be all on you.”</p><p>“I want him.” He said simply.</p><p>Fury smirked. “Remember, he doesn’t do private-“</p><p>He growled. “I’ll find away.”</p><p>Fury laughed. “Oh, would love to see that. Well, since I did say it’s on the house tonight as a thank you, I’ll give him as a treat for you. Consider yourself lucky, if not, he’s expensive.” He turned around to find his assistant. “Maria! Bring another chair for Barnes at the front line.” Maria nodded.</p><p>“On the house.” Fury said to Barnes. While Maria was ushering Barnes to the front, Fury made a subtle signal at the Sweet Boy. The Sweet Boy saw his signal and followed it to find a man who is walking towards the front seat. Deep down he was not happy that he has caught another eye of some rich bastard but did not show. He gave Fury a nod while still performing. With that, Fury walked away to another room.</p><p>When Barnes sat down between two other men at the front and he knew they were not pleased with his presence.  One was glaring at his left and the other one on his right clicked his tongue. Unfortunately, he knew those two.</p><p>“Odinson.” He sighed.</p><p>“Barnes.”</p><p>“Stark.”</p><p>“Barnes.”</p><p>“Never thought you were into this.” Thor said as he was still staring at Sweet Boy.</p><p>“Invested in the liquor here.  Then, curious to see who this Sweet Boy is.”</p><p>“He’s mine. You can’t have him.” Tony said, glaring at both.</p><p>“Correction. No one can have him.” Thor spat which made Tony growled in anger.</p><p>The music turned sultrier. The Sweet Boy walked towards Barnes seductively to give him the main attention.</p><p>The Sweet Boy smiled sweetly yet so seductively. He slowly got on his knees and winked. James smiles wide at the attention his getting and looked deeply into his eyes. He knew the men besides him are glaring since he stole this beauty’s attention on him. But he doesn’t give a single fuck.</p><p>Sweet Boy started to roll his body to feast his eyes while smiling oh-so-sweetly.</p><p>Barnes smirked. He will make him his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>POSTER FOR THIS FIC<br/>https://www.canva.com/design/DAD5xVP7DrA/view?utm_content=DAD5xVP7DrA&amp;utm_campaign=designshare&amp;utm_medium=link&amp;utm_source=publishsharelink</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ENJOYYYY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“A round of applause for Sweet Boy!” </strong>The female presenter announced as the crowd goes while, begging for encores. The Sweet Boy shyly smiles and waved as he gets off the stage. He sighs and quickly went to the bar to have a drink.</p><p>“Punch please.” He sighs as he plops down on the stool.</p><p>The bartender whistles. “Looks like someone had a rough night. Usually people that does order a real drink to drunk it up…not…a punch.” The man looks at the punch he made and back at Steve. He shrugged and slides it to him gently.</p><p>The Sweet Boy gave a breathy laugh. “You know I don’t drink Clint.” He took the punch and drinks it up.</p><p>“Funny how you’re an adult, working at an adult club full of liquor…finest liquor at that and yet you’ve never had a sip in your whole damn life. Damn, I never get how you control it Rogers.”</p><p>Before Steve could make a comment at that a sultry female voice comes in. “Cause he’s a little goody two shoes.” The red head stood next to Steve, leaning against him and the counter, smirking.</p><p>Steve gave Nat a look. “Nat, a goody two shoes does not do what I do every Friday night.”</p><p>Natasha shrugged still smirking. “So? You’re a goody two shoes with a dirty little secret. It’s hot actually.”</p><p>“Very hot.” Clint agreed.</p><p>Steve shook his head. “You guys are unbelievable.”</p><p>“Come on, why so sour?” Clint asked while cleaning a glass.                               </p><p>“Nothing.” He sighed as he plays with his drink.</p><p>“He caught another unwanted attention of the eyes of a potential obsessive young and rich client.” Natasha said.</p><p>Steve gave her a look to which Natasha looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Hey, I’m your personal bodyguard remember? I take in every detail.”</p><p>“Oh shit, is it that Barnes guy? I think I saw him two weeks in a row for this month.”</p><p>“Three, including just now.”</p><p>“Oh damn, he’s gonna be the third member of the club.”</p><p>Steve looked at him as if he had two heads. “What club?”</p><p>“The obsessed with Steve rich guy club. You know there’s Odinson and Stark.”</p><p>Steve glared. “Not. Helping.”</p><p>“Wasn’t trying to be. Just stating a fact.”</p><p>“Look, Steve don’t worry. I’m here to protect you. I’ll always be. I’m not your personal bodyguard for nothing you know?”</p><p>“Yeah! She’ll cut their balls before they can even get to you.”</p><p>Steve smiled, feeling relieved. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you here Nat.” He sighs.</p><p>“You’re both lucky you know. You both literally work once a week here and yet it’s three times my salaries of working every night.” He points at Steve. “You just dance. Shaking those hips beautifully.” Then, points at Natasha. “And you just work here when Steve is in only. Protecting him from rich bastards. You guys are living the dream!”</p><p>“Well, Fury might be all about money but I still consider him a good boss for protecting his employees from bastards. And Steve here has tons of wolves ready to pound on him.”</p><p>Steve sighs. “It’s not a dream if you have tons of debt to pay Clint.”</p><p>Clint looked at him in pity. “Still a lot huh?”</p><p>Steve nodded. “Before I worked here, I worked in coffee shops, bookstores and I can still barely reach 50% of a quarter of my student loans. But working here, only in 3 months I got passed half of my student loans.” He laughed when he saw Clint trying to count with his finger about the Math.</p><p>“And… Keep in mind, I still have my medical bills when I was a sickly high school kid and…my late mother’s.” He felt a bit sad when talking about his mother. It’s not really a subject he’s comfortable of as of now. It still felt like a fresh wound.</p><p>“I’m sorry Steve. You know if it’s urgent, like they’re pressuring you to pay quickly, I can help out. I don’t make like these bastards in here but I don’t have any debts to pay.” Clint assured him.</p><p>Nat nodded. “Me too.”</p><p>Steve wildly shook his head. “No! Please, I ‘m grateful for your kindness but I can do it myself. It’s my problem to face. Plus, since working here, the money is really great. I got to pay a lot quicker. I even finished paying the house which my mom worked so hard for ever since I was a kid. That’s a tick on my list. I know my mom would be proud.”</p><p>“That’s really great Steve.” Nat patted him.</p><p>“Yeah, just gotta keep on doing what I do here. Impress more people I guess. Even if I’m catching another unwanted attention.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Speaking of unwanted attention…one of them is coming your way.” Clint looked behind Steve.</p><p>Steve froze and Clint assured him to calm down. “W-Who?”</p><p>“The newbie, Barnes.” Clint said.</p><p>“I’m on it.” Natasha growled as she stood up behind Steve crossing her arms, acting as a shield, making sure Barnes is 1 meter away from Steve.</p><p>Barnes reached there and clicked his tongue. “You’re in the way woman.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. In the way of what?”</p><p>“Of something that is mine.”</p><p>Natasha and Clint scoffed at that. Steve just gritted his teeth. He hated being treated like some property.</p><p>“I’m a client of his.” Barnes said almost darkly calm.</p><p>Steve sighed and stood up. “Don’t worry Nat. I’ll take it from here.” Nat did not feel good but she lets him.</p><p>Steve smiled a little. “Can I help you, Mr. Barnes?”</p><p>Barnes smiles, immediately had an opposite aura from when he talked to Natasha. “Would love to talk to you.”</p><p>“Is there any problem?”</p><p>“Oh, no. I just need to talk to you. Privately.” He glared at Natasha when he said the latter.</p><p>“If there’s not any problem. Then, we’re done. If anything, you should talk to my boss, Mr. Fury himself.” He was ready to leave when Barnes said lowly.</p><p>“We’re far from done.” Barnes grabbed his wrist which surprised Steve, making him scared and trying to yank him off.</p><p>Natasha pushed him and kicked him in the nuts. Clint even winced at the pain. It caused a bit of commotion that Maria called for Fury.</p><p> “I will report you to Fury if you do not back off!”</p><p>Barnes growling on the ground, holding his private area in pain.</p><p>Fury quickly went to the see scene. “What the fuck is happening?”</p><p>“He went straight to Steve.” Natasha simply answered and somehow Fury nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Alright I’ll handle this. Nat get him home.” Natasha nodded and leads Steve far from the scene.</p><p>Fury sighed and crouched down. “I think I reminded you last week that he is off limits when he is not on stage, am I right?”</p><p>He groaned in pain and sat up. “I’m his client.”</p><p>“On stage.” Fury said sternly.</p><p>They both heard laughter as they looked up to see Stark laughing with Thor shaking his head smiling walking beside him.</p><p>“Did we mention that he has a personal super-protective bodyguard that will really kick you in the nuts if you go even near him?”</p><p>Bucky growled. “No. You. Did. Fucking. Not.”</p><p>Fury sighs as he looks at him seriously. “I’m gonna let you off with a warning Barnes. Do that again and you’re out.” He stood up and walked back to his office.</p><p>Barnes stood up and brushed off his suit.</p><p>“Welcome aboard, mate.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“We’ve been in your place.” Thor said.</p><p>“Am I supposed to celebrate?” Barnes scoffed.</p><p>Thor just shrugged.</p><p>“Well, I think I did more than you both could ever did till now.”</p><p>The two looked at him weirdly.</p><p>Barnes smirked darkly. “I got his first name.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do give feedbacks to let me know on how I can improve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Steve just finished his performance and got out of the club as he was fixing his cap, until a hand grabbed his elbow. He jolted in surprise and turned around to see Tony Stark smirking at him. “I thought you would never come out, gorgeous.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“M-Mr. Stark? Please let me go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony reluctantly lets go but came close until his body is almost against Steve’s. “You gotta tell me your name beautiful.” He said darkly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve sighs. “Mr. Stark, I do not want to be rude but I do appreciate that we keep our distance when I’m off-stage. We should keep our interaction as professional. ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony clicked his tongue. Not particularly fond of the display of authority. “Oh, come on sweetheart don’t be like that.” Tony caressed his cheek but Steve slaps his hand away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. Stark, please. I’m not playing around.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m your client am I not?” He growled, displaying his power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve looked at him, unchanged. “Which is why this is strictly business.” He awkwardly looked away. “If you’ll excuse I need to go.” He was ready to leave when Tony blocked his way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles. “Let me take you home baby.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mr. Stark.” He glared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can call me Tony.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve ignores and walks the other way when a pair of hands hugged his waist that his back hits a body. He automatically struggled, knowing the scent of the cologne belongs to Tony Stark. “Mr. Stark please!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony holds onto him strongly as his mouth was in his ear. “Let me take care of you Angel.” He said lowly, smirking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve gained his strength to turn around and pushed him. “Stop!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sweet-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The fuck is going on?!” Nick Fury came out of the club and went straight to Steve, standing in front of him to shield him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was just talking to Sweet Boy over here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I saw what you did on camera.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony sighs. “Well, why bother asking then?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For the last time, you are forbidden to have any type of interaction with him off-stage. Didn’t my advice got through your head?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It did not even get in my head.” He said smugly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fury just rolled his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony then pushed Fury aside to take the cap of off Steve’s head gently. “I’ll be taking this.” He winked at Steve and wears it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve looked at him furious. “Mr. Stark!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The hell are you doing Stark?” He sighs. He really has no time for this shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony ignores Fury and looks at Steve. “If you want this back, you have to come to me and ask for it.” God Steve wants to slap that smug look on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That cap means a lot to me please.” Steve pleaded. It was a gift from his late mother when he was in high school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then ask me sweetly.” He smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve was hesitant cause he knew there’s going to be a catch. He sighs and looks away, biting the inside of his mouth. He’ll find a way to get it back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony felt a little disappointed that Sweet Boy did not react but he’ll keep it for future need. “Well, I’ll be keeping this then. Get back home safely. See you next week.” He winked.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Tony laughed a little when he remembered that particular time. “Gosh, he’s so cute…” He mumbled as he plays with the cap he took from Sweet Boy.</p><p>“I’m assuming you are talking about Sweet Boy, sir?”</p><p>“Well, who else can make me feel like this than him JARVIS? And how is it that you could not find his data? There has to be a record of him in any system.”</p><p>“Well the only information you ever gave me is Sweet Boy..which is pretty much irrelevant, sir. Not even the club has a record of him only other workers.”</p><p>“How is that possible?”</p><p>“Possibility that Sweet Boy himself made a deal with Mr. Fury to never reveal his identity in exchange for earning the club more money.</p><p>Tony groaned, darkly. “I told you just keep on hacking. CCTVs, anything.”</p><p>“Will do, sir.”</p><p>Tony brought the cap to his nose and inhaled it. He smiled when he sensed the chocolate scent from the cap. God he wished he could smell and lick Sweet Boy’s body. Just the smell and image of him made him hard. “Fuck..”</p><p>He unzipped his pants to let go of his hard shaft and started stroking it while bringing the cap to his nose, imagining Sweet Boy as if he was riding him.</p><p>…</p><p>Steve got into the art studio at his art school and places some of his stuff on table. He then took a sip of his hot chocolate before he starts working on his project.</p><p>“Morning Sweet Boy.” A husky voice suddenly echoed in the room. Steve spitted out the hot chocolate he drank back into the cup. Rather than the voice, it’s the nickname that shocked him. Only people from the club calls him that.</p><p>He turned around and gasped when he finds James Barnes leaning against the wall full of his paintings.</p><p>“M-Mr. Barnes?” He was stuttering.</p><p>“Hello beautiful. Or should I say Steve Rogers?”</p><p>Steve’s mouth dropped. How could he possibly know his name? He made sure to keep that strictly private.</p><p>“What?” He blinked, too shocked to even think about anything.</p><p>“Did you think that I wouldn’t find out about you?”</p><p>Steve gulps. “How did you know?” He said softly.</p><p>“Have my ways..” He shrugged as he looks around to check his paintings. He nodded appreciatively. “You’re very talented. These are spectacular...Not only you’re beautiful but gifted too. You’re a whole package doll.”</p><p>Steve blushed. “Even if you know my name…I’d appreciate that you still keep distance from me outside of work. We’re strictly business.”</p><p>“I don’t think you have the choice doll.” Barnes stepped closer to him.</p><p>Steve gritted his teeth. “I think have not made myself clear. The moment I get off stage, we are nothing.”</p><p>Barnes smirked, darkly. “Doll, I don’t think you’re realizing the situation here.” He leaned in to whisper. “Better be careful doll face. I know where you live too.”</p><p>Steve shivered at the dark voice. He mentally cursed and bit his lip, anxiously. He knows that Barnes knows he has the upper hand. He gulped and looked at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>“I will file a restraining order. I’ll make sure that Fury bans you from the club.”</p><p>He caged Steve against the table and leaned into his face, nose barely touching.</p><p>“You’re so adorable when you try to be tough. I’ll like to see you try.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How Steve looks when he is in the art studio.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leave.”</p><p>“But I want to see you in action Steve.”</p><p>“My classmates will be in-“</p><p>“You don’t have class today. Plus, this is an open studio.” James said casually, as he motions to the entire room.</p><p>Steve blinks in surprise. “How-“</p><p>“I asked the office for your schedule.”</p><p>Steve scoffed in disbelief.</p><p>James smiles as he steps closer “I’m guessing you’re just working on…maybe your project during this free time-“</p><p>“Which whatever it is, does not concern you. Leave and stay away from me.”</p><p>James clicked his tongue. He grabbed his chin a bit too rough which made Steve whine a little. “Don’t be like that doll face. You listen to me-“</p><p>Steve swatted his hand away and gritted his teeth. “No, I won’t! The sooner you got that the better. I will report this Fury-“ He could not finish as he was spun around against the table with his back against James’s chest, trapped between his arms.</p><p>“Careful sweetheart…I’m a man with zero tolerance towards disobedience.” He puts his hands on his hips as he starts to massage it.</p><p> “Well, I’m a guy with zero tolerance towards sexual harassment.” Steve roughly grabbed both of James’ wrists and twists them.</p><p>James groaned but manages to get out of it and quickly pinned Steve’s wrists on the table.</p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p>James chuckle darkly. “You’re really cute doll. If you like it rough, all you have to do was ask.”</p><p>“You’re crazy!” Steve screamed as he struggled against the strong hold.</p><p>“Crazy for you baby.” James starts leaving light kisses on the back of Steve’s neck.</p><p>“S-Stop!” He whines.</p><p>“Be mine, Steve. Trust me, it’s better that you come to me willingly. You won’t like it if I go against your will.” He whispers.</p><p>“Well, don’t!” Steve gave one big push and elbowed James in the ribs.</p><p>James groaned and holds the hurt area. </p><p>Steve quickly took his things and starts to leave.</p><p>James grunts as he smirks. “See you this Friday doll.”</p><p>Steve turns around and glared. “You should find somewhere else to hang around, cause you will banned by then.”</p><p>James chuckles as he walks towards him. “Oh, Steve you’re so adorable.”</p><p>Steve holds out his paintbrush at him, using it as a weapon while he uses his canvas as a shield. “Stay the hell away from me.”</p><p>The Romanian laughs a little, shaking his head a little. “Gosh could you be any cuter.”</p><p>Steve huffed in frustration but still grips tightly on to his brush.</p><p>“See you this Friday, Rogers. Or…should I say, <strong>Sweet Boy.</strong>”</p><p>The blonde urgently shushes him, looking around frantically as he quickly closed the man’s mouth with his hand.</p><p>“Shhhh! That name will not be mentioned again outside the premise of the club. Got that?”</p><p>Even under his hand Steve knew Barnes was smirking. He even felt something soft against his palm which then he realize the man was kissing it and quickly pulls his hand away.</p><p>“Don’t worry doll, I definitely do not want anyone to have you except for me.”</p><p>“Just stop! And leave me alone!”</p><p>“Let’s talk after your performance this Friday, we have a-“</p><p>“There will be nothing to talk about because you will banned by then. Now, stay away from me!” As Steve was storming out, James said something that made him stopped.</p><p>“Hope you like the Roses beautiful.”</p><p>Steve turned to look at him weirdly and just storms out, angry.</p><p>“Just wait doll.” James smirked.</p><p>…</p><p>Steve was pretty much walking aimlessly at this point while still carrying his art stuff. He felt like crying and screaming at how unfair the world is right now.</p><p>He just wants to have a normal life like anyone else. He was just trying to make a living like anyone else. He just does not know why he has to face this type of thing.</p><p>While he was not looking, he bumped into someone rather big and muscular hard and accidentally dropped his stuff. He was almost falling but the man caught him, with one of his arms hugging him.</p><p>“I apologize I was on my phone- S-Sweet Boy?!”</p><p>Steve was having a shock for the second time, now there’s another person who knows him with that name. And of course, it just had to be the Viking-like business man.</p><p>“M-Mr. Odinson?” Steve looked at him wide eyes, confused and shocked at the same time. Of course meeting just one of the rich men from  the club he hates in one day was not enough apparently.</p><p>Thor smiled wide as he steadies Steve on his feet. “I’m sorry I was on the phone, I didn’t see you.” He said, still smiling. “I’m glad I bumped into you actually.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not.” Steve scoffed. He kneeled down to pick his brushes quickly.</p><p>“Let me.” Thor did the same and picked up a brush.</p><p>“Look, it’s fine! I can do it.” The smaller blonde huffed in frustration as he was done picking everything up. He and Thor stood up.</p><p>Thor awkwardly gave Steve the brush of his which the latter snatches.</p><p>“Wow, you do art! Do you paint Sweet Boy?”</p><p>Steve hushes him. “No, you don’t call me that outside of the club. Heck, you are not allowed to interact with me. What happens at the club stays at the club.” Steve was ready to walk away when Thor grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Please, accompany for lunch. I would like to talk to you.” He said seriously.</p><p>“For the love of God, there is nothing to talk about!” He was trying to yank his hand away but Thor’s grip was tight.</p><p>“You never even gave me a chance to talk even when we’re in the club. Especially now that you have a bodyguard.”</p><p>“Well, can you blame me?” He gave a look at Thor.</p><p>“I uhm…look please just have lunch with me-“</p><p>“No!” Steve with all his might yanked it away. “This never happened!” He quickly walked away, leaving a mad Thor.</p><p>“I’ll have you.” He mumbled as he watches how Steve was walking with his hips swaying side to side.</p><p>…</p><p>As Steve reached his apartment, there was a flower in front of the door which he looked at it dumbfounded.</p><p>It was a beautiful bouquet of fresh roses that. It then dawned on him. <em>“Hope you like the Roses beautiful.”</em></p><p>Steve marched over and picked it up and it was right. The little card sticking out with the word<strong> ‘Barnes’ </strong>was written all over it says it all.</p><p>He opens his door quickly and brought the flowers in, locking the door in the process.</p><p>He angrily puts his art stuff on the table and throws the flowers into the sink.</p><p>“Shit!” He scratches his neck and whines.</p><p>He almost forgot that he knows where he lives. Biting his lip to prevent himself from crying like a baby. He would never let himself cry like a weak boy. His mother always taught him to be strong. But he could not help as he is becoming stress each day with the predicament he’s in.</p><p>He shakily leaned his back against the wall to calm his mind. He is very terrified now.</p><p>He knows this would not end soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry i'm late! got a lot of college assignments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the long wait. I needed to focus on my online classes and assignments. Do tell me if there is anything i could improve on! Hehe enjoyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, Steve.” Fury sighed.</p><p>“Please!” Steve begged.</p><p>“Steve, I can’t simply ban someone from the club just like that without any solid reason.”</p><p><strong><em>“He is basically stalking me Fury! I don’t even know how he knew my name in the first place or the fact that I live on Brooklyn but he did. He showed up at my Art school and left flowers at my apartment door!”</em></strong> Steve internally whined. He is dying to tell Fury about the situation with Barnes but he knows he can’t simply claim without proof since it did not happen around club. Plus, Fury probably would not believe him since he had been lied to multiple times from previous employees.</p><p>Fury looked like he was seriously contemplating. “Is there something you’re not telling me Steve? Did Barnes hurt you?”</p><p>“Well, no but…” He bit his lips. “I just feel uncomfortable with him. I don’t like the way he stares at me.”</p><p>“You said the same thing with Stark and Odinson. You can’t exactly pick your clients Steve. It would not be fair to your coworkers wouldn’t it, if I just let you pick who you’d rather have as your client. They don’t like theirs too.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, Fury! I understand that-”</p><p>“Heck, I don’t like some of them too but they bring in the money Rogers. So much that you only have to work once a week. Few of your coworkers work every day since they could not make the amount you earn.”</p><p>Steve probably just wants to shout at that point. It felt like he was implying him being ungrateful which was totally the opposite of what he feels. Fury gave him a fair, well- deserved share on his earning which he could not asked for a better boss. Even so, he could not help but agree at what Fury is saying. “I-I just don’t feel right…”</p><p>“And that’s why I assigned Maria to always keep an eye around the stage floor and hired Miss Romanoff as your personal bodyguard when it is your night. Let’s be honest and trust me when I tell you this, everyone here knows you gain a lot of attention Sweet Boy.”</p><p>Steve blushed. “I-I know that but Barnes..”</p><p>“Barnes what?”</p><p>Steve nervously, gulped.</p><p>“Steve if there’s something I should know then tell me.” Fury looked at him seriously.</p><p>“Would you believe me?” He said softly.</p><p>Fury blinked in confusion. “Steve should I know some-“</p><p>Fury was cut off by a knock on the door and Maria came into view. “Sorry to bother but Sweet Boy you’re up next.”</p><p>Steve sighed and nodded. Before he went out to follow Maria, Fury cleared his throat.</p><p>“We’ll talk again after your show.”</p><p>Steve turned around and smiled a little. “Alright. Thank you.”</p><p>…</p><p>Steve and Maria went out the hall and met with Natasha who was filing her nails against the wall, coolly. “Were you in trouble Sweet Boy?” She playfully, whistled.</p><p>Steve smiles and shook his head. “I’m a goody two shoes remember?”</p><p>“Then why were you called in?” She pushed herself off the wall and followed next to Steve with Maria leading the way.</p><p>“Talk about something.”</p><p>“A raise?” She playfully lifted her brow.</p><p>“Oh, I wish.” Steve winked.</p><p>“Alright, Sweet Boy. You got 10 minutes to change. Your outfit is in the usual dressing room.” Maria said as she looked at her watch.</p><p>Natasha smirked. “Okay, what is this month’s theme?”</p><p>Steve groaned, rolling his eyes. He hated the special theme night. Once a month there will be a sort of special night where they will perform according to a theme. Mostly, uniform related. Steve so far played a policeman, a Greek God and a fireman which he so regrettably wants to forget. To make the matter worse Natasha, Clint and Maria never leaves him alone the whole night just so they could tease him.</p><p>And don’t get him started on Stark and Odinson. He always felt like a sacrificed sheep under those 2 hungry gazes like some wolves.  He doesn’t even know and want to know, now that Barnes is in the picture. He just hoped Barnes took the threat on him banning him from the club to not come anymore. Even at the back of his mind, he knows things will not go exactly as planned.</p><p>Maria swiftly turned around, smirking while walking backwards. “The Military.” She winked. “American Heroes kind of thing.”</p><p>Natasha smiled a little too darkly for Steve’s liking which Maria mirrored the same. Both gave an approving look.             </p><p>“Nat. Maria. Don’t.” Steve glared at both. He knows he’s not going to hear the end of it with those two by the end of the night.</p><p>“What rank is he having?” Natasha looked at Maria eagerly.</p><p>“Sweet Boy over here will be Captain Sweet Boy in 9 minutes.” Maria winked.</p><p>Natasha gasped. “Now that is hot.” She looked at Steve in surprise. “Sign me up in the front row seat to see Captain Hottie.”</p><p>“You mean Captain America.” Maria corrected while giggling.</p><p>“Oh, Heaven help me.” Steve groaned as he quickly walks to the dressing room, cutting Maria who was in front of them.</p><p>Maria and Natasha slowly stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, smiles dropped from both of their faces.</p><p>“You know what to do right?” Maria said seriously.</p><p>“Of course. Gotta be extra careful during theme night.”</p><p>“Exactly. I’ll overlook the whole room.”</p><p>“And I’ll keep an eye on Steve and those assholes like a hawk.”</p><p>Maria sighed and nodded. “Do you think another fight will break out?”</p><p>“One way to find out.”</p><p>“Ugh, I hate when things get bloody.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Looks like you know Sweet Boy’s schedule by now Barnes.” Thor huffed a cigar while Barnes sat down on the chair next to him.</p><p>“Of course, he is the only one I want to see.” He gave him a smug look.</p><p>“Don’t get too cocky newbie.” Tony said as he scrolls his smartphone. “He’s mine.”</p><p>James scoffed in annoyance.</p><p>Thor laughs a little. “Unfortunately Stark, you can’t be selfish. But he’s right though Barnes, we always come 15 minutes early before his show. So don’t get too full of yourself.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll come 30 minute early then to show my dedication.” James smirked.</p><p>Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance.</p><p><strong>“I know you’ve all been waiting for this fine young boy. Let’s find out what he’ll be for tonight’s Millitary night.”</strong> The announcer said.</p><p>Tony coughed on his Scotch. “Oh, shit it’s tonight?”</p><p>Thor nodded in anticipation as he looked eagerly on the stage.</p><p>James looked at them confused. “Am I missing something?”</p><p>“Of course you are.” Tony rolled his eyes. James huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“Every month, there will be a surprise night where they dress up to a theme while performing. God, what will he be this time?” He muttered the last sentence.</p><p>“Whatever it is, I know he’s gonna be the death of me. Though him being a Greek God last time was really enchanting.” Tony licked his lips.</p><p>The Romanian was burning with jealousy, knowing that they knew something about Steve that he does not. He wished he had known Sweet Boy since day one.</p><p>
  <strong>“Let’s bring out Sweet Boy as…Captain America.”</strong>
</p><p>The cheers and whistles of the crowd erupted but were quickly quiet down by the giant spotlight on the stage. Seconds later, the curtain rises to behold the beautiful Sweet Boy looking dashing in a clean military uniform with a pair of sunglasses.</p><p>Steve confidently struts into the music, smiling so sweetly at the crowd. The three young men dropped their jaw.</p><p>“Fuck. I think this is my favourite.” Tony whispers as he gazed darkly at Sweet Boy.</p><p>James quickly took the cushion behind him and placed it on his crotch while the other hand was palming his growing erection. “Shit..”</p><p>Steve almost frowned but controlled his composure when he sees the three especially Barnes who was smirking back at him and Steve knows what was going on under that cushion. He was grateful he decided to wear the sunglasses so that he could roll his eyes.</p><p>He slowly walked near those three’s table by the stage and winked. He coolly took off his sunglasses and winked. “Evening fellas.” He then dropped on knees and slowly rolled his body beautifully like the waves. He almost felt disgusted knowing they’re undressing him with those hungry eyes. Steve could see a lot of twitching as they just stared deeply into his soul. He ignores it and starts to unbutton the jacket while flashing his shy boy-next-door look.</p><p>The three hungry men had the same feeling at the time.</p><p>They needed to claim him more than ever now.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do give your feedbacks would love to hear them if have some!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve winked at the crowd and gave them the sultry gaze before he sways his hips side to side as he walks off the stage. Cheers and whistles erupted throughout the room, begging for encores. He did not miss the intense lingering gazes of the three men in the front row which he shrugs it off.</p><p>"Well done Captain America." Natasha winked.</p><p>"You shouldn't be flirting with your superior Agent Romanoff." Steve smirks as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Natasha was taken aback at the comeback. Steve can really be a tease sometimes making her love to tease him more. He can be unpredictable at times. Natasha smirks as she glues herself to Steve.  “Are you flirting with me, Captain? And by the way I’m an agent? It looks to me you’re taking this cosplay/foreplay-theme night thing too deep.”</p><p>“Weren’t you the one flirting? Plus, since you’re my bodyguard, skillfully protecting me from bad guys, it kind of feels like a protection programme where you’re the spy. You know kind of like some sort of agent-spy.”</p><p>“Wow, you got to tell me these movies you’re watching.”</p><p>Steve laughed a little. “Haha very funny.” They reached the bar where Clint was cleaning some glasses again. He brought his heads up when he sees Nat and Steve coming his way. He was eyeing Steve up and down and whistles.</p><p>“How may I serve you Captain?”</p><p>Steve sighed and sits down. "Great. Now I have to hear from you too. I really am not going hear the end of it tonight, am I?” He asked no one in particular.</p><p>“Captain, is there to be a problem?” Clint was definitely enjoying his acting moment.</p><p>"Stop it Clint." Steve gritted his teeth.</p><p>"What are you talking about Cap? It is my duty to serve you as I am one of your troops, soldiers..comman- wait what do they call lower ranking soldiers?"</p><p>Steve groaned as he puts his head on the table and at this point Natasha was just laughing while pouring herself a drink that she sneakily took from the bar.</p><p>“Nat, I don’t know how in the world you took that drink behind my back cause I swear only God knows. You better pay for that.” He looks seriously at the bottle.</p><p>“Of course.” She playfully shrugged. “And cheer up Steve. You’re done for the night.”</p><p>Steve lifts his head up and glared at both Clint and Natasha who are smiling innocently. “From the clients but not you guys. Come on, out with it. I just want it all out so that this can be done.”</p><p>“Nat, I think we’re in trouble. Our Captain seems to be disappointed in us.”</p><p>“Oh, Captain are you going to punish us?” Natasha blinks innocently.</p><p>As mad as Steve was, he was blushing furiously and huffed in annoyance when both of his friends bursted out laughing. He glared at Clint. “Juice please.” He gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Already did, Captain. No need to ask twice.” Clint winked and puts the drink in front of Steve.</p><p>While the two are constantly teasing Steve non-stop, a man ran to them and stopped in front of Natasha, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Natasha thank God you’re here.” The man was out of breath as he leans on the bar.</p><p>“Oh, Coulson what’s wrong?” Natasha puts her drink aside and stood up.</p><p>“Need a drink buddy?” Clint offered.</p><p>Coulson shook his head and politely smiled.</p><p>“Coulson, what’s wrong?” Steve being the caring sweetheart he is, took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off the man’s forehead. Coulson was almost lost in Steve’s baby blue eyes since have always admired the Adonis in front of him ever since he started here.</p><p>“Coulson, what happened?”</p><p>Nat’s voice boomed through his thoughts of swimming in Steve’s eyes. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat. “Right! We need your help. That drunk guy who almost walked on stage to get to uhm…Steve.” He awkwardly motions at Steve to which the latter just smiled awkwardly. “-is throwing a tantrum outside.”</p><p>“Where’s Maria? Isn’t she supposed to handle-“</p><p>“Trust me, she would be here by now if she has settled it. The guy is pretty strong, both of us can barely contain him while waiting for his contact to come get him.”</p><p>“Damn it. I can’t leave Steve alone.”</p><p>“Nat, it’s fine. I need to go to Fury anyway.”</p><p>“Okay. Please call me or shout if something happens, okay?”</p><p>Steve nodded and Natasha quickly went off with Coulson.</p><p>“Sit where I can see you okay? Need to deal with customers.”</p><p>Steve smiles as he shook his head. “I’m 22 Barton. Not a kid.”</p><p>Clint stared at him for quite some time. “Steve do you know what happens if you are left on your own in here?”</p><p>Steve whined. “Please, don’t say-“</p><p>“These damn wolves here will pounce, mark, claim you and eat you up Steve.”</p><p>Steve cleared his throat. “Clint, I will very much appreciate that you don’t use those animal metaphors to describe my uhmm….sort of current life predicament.”</p><p>Clint shrugged. “What? I’m stating facts.”</p><p>“Sure you are.”</p><p>“Do I need to remind you on Stark?”</p><p>“Look-“</p><p>“Odinson?” Clint continued.</p><p>“That is not-“</p><p>“Barnes?”</p><p>“Okay, fine! You win.” He grumbled.</p><p>“Look, just make sure I can see you.”</p><p>Steve waved his hand. “No need, I’m just going to finish this down and I’ll be on my way to Fury.”</p><p>“Make sure you go straight to him alright? Don’t linger around here so long.”</p><p>“Yes, dad.” He teased. “I swear you and Nat should just get married. She’s such a mother hen when it comes to me and you both keep babying me non-stop.”</p><p>“Well, I mean…Nat…will be you know a cool mom.” Clint was almost lost for words.</p><p>“You think I would not notice your feelings for her?” Steve teased.</p><p>Clint froze and blushed. “Young man, this is not finished. We will continue this.”</p><p>Steve laughs. “Whatever you say dad.” He drinks his juice and says his goodbye to Clint.</p><p>He stood up and walks towards the dim-lit hallway that leads to a lot of offices.</p><p>The music was quite loud that he does hear footsteps behind him until he heard a whistle.</p><p>“Damn, I’ll definitely be having phenomenal dreams about you in this uniform, Sweet Boy.” Steve hated that familiar voice. He spun quickly and gasped to see the three men yet again.</p><p>He tried to calm himself from the shock. “God, how did you get through here? This is a restricted-“ He tried to look behind them and realized there was no one in front. He almost forgot that this is Coulson’s job and he is not here due to the ruckus he had to take care of. “area..” He mumbles.</p><p>He mentally whines. To make the matters worse, even Nat is not here due to that same ruckus and Clint is already too far from here that he probably would not hear him. <strong><em>‘Why does this always happen to me?’</em></strong></p><p>Steve sighed and decided to face this. “Yes, may I help you gentlemen?” He politely asked.</p><p>“You.” Barnes said as he bites his lip, staring at Steve predatorily, undressing him with his eyes.</p><p>Steve gulped and clenches his fist to calm himself, mentally praying that Nat or Fury to miraculously appear this second. “Well, I’m sorry I cannot help you with that Mr. Barnes.” Putting on a professional façade while avoiding the Romanian’s eyes.</p><p>“Sweet Boy, let’s have some talk among us. Get to know each other.” Thor smiled dashingly.</p><p>“No thank you.” Steve politely declines and turns around to walk to Fury’s office to escape.</p><p>“Don’t you want your cap back Sweet Boy?” Tony playfully teased.</p><p>Steve stopped on his track, frozen on the spot. Thor and James looked curiously at Tony, wondering what he is talking about. It makes them even curious when Tony pulled a cap from his blazer.</p><p>Steve quickly turns around and found a smirking Tony twirling his most treasured cap on his fingers. “Please, I need that back.” Steve pleaded. He slowly walks towards Tony while still being cautious.</p><p>Tony’s smile widen in victory. “See, I knew it was a good idea keeping this for a long time. Cause I realize this is valuable to you which makes it the perfect advantage.” He said as he walks towards Steve slowly, taking his sweet time.</p><p>Steve stopped in his track when he sees Tony walking to him.  “Please, give it to me.”</p><p>“You know I’ve been wondering why this cap seems to mean a lot to you. It must be important.”</p><p>“I-It is. Please, I want it back.” Steve begged, tears were starting to pool when he sees the gift from his mother in a stranger’s hand.</p><p>“Tell you what? I’ll consider giving it to you if you tell me the reason.”</p><p>“What?! Please, this is not a game.“</p><p>“Then tell me why.” Tony smirks as he was already in front of Steve, cap in his hand as he playfully twirls it.</p><p>Steve sighs and looks at Tony with sadness. “I-It’s a gift from my late mother.” He spoke softly but clear for the rest to hear.</p><p>Tony’s intense gaze was soften. He felt bad that he pressured him like that. He knew the feeling of losing a mother. He felt the urge to protect him. Something dark in him is screaming to have him and protect. Steve’s eyes were as if demanded attention.</p><p>Of course the men could not resist, desperate to be the blue eyes’ support. It made their body spark with anticipation. Steve looked so sweet, naïve and vulnerable.</p><p>Tony smiled a little. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He motions the cap in front of Steve.</p><p>Before Steve could take it, Tony yanks it high playfully. “On one condition.”</p><p>Steve looked at him angry and shocked. “What?”</p><p>“We want to have a private moment with you from now on.”</p><p>Steve looked at the three of them and shook his head. “What?! No! This is not some sort of deal.”</p><p>“Then I’ll just keep this cap to myself.” Tony smirks and shrugs.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>“Changed your mine there Steve?”</p><p>“I-Wait, what did you call me?”</p><p>“Come on, Rogers want to pretend that is not your name?”</p><p>Steve gulped. “How did-“</p><p>“Advanced in technology remember? Did a lot of hacking.”</p><p>James snorted. “Advanced my ass and yet I’m the one who knows his name first.”</p><p>Thor blinked and smiles at Steve. “Steve Rogers…beautiful name.”</p><p>Steve looked away to avoid his eyes. He felt exposed now and there’s no point even trying to hide it because James might spill everything.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? What could you possibly want from me?”</p><p>“You.” Tony said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“I don’t do that kind of service.” He gritted his teeth.</p><p>“No deal no cap.”</p><p>Steve frustratingly bit his lip. He definitely wants the cap back but he would not be someone’s personal pleasure dancer.</p><p>“Just for your information, the three of us want a private session together at once. We figured that it would just create more wars between us as we would be very jealous to know what you would do privately with one of us. As disappointed as I am since I do not want to share you, feels like this could be a decent way for each of us  to have you.” Tony smiles.</p><p>
  <em>SLAP</em>
</p><p>The loud smack echoed through the hallway.</p><p>Steve was looking at him furiously. “I am not some damn property.”</p><p>“Of course you’re not Steve.” James spoke softly.</p><p>Tony laughs a little. “You got quite the strength.” He said as he rubs his cheek.</p><p>“I will not do that.”</p><p>“Well, I can wait. I’m a very patient man.” Tony said as he twirls the cap again.</p><p>Steve stares longingly at the cap. Ever since he did have the cap, he had a hard time sleeping at night.</p><p> James slightly pushed Tony aside. “How about this, take this deal and we will do one session.”</p><p>“Wait that was not the deal Barnes! We’re supposed to have him in perpetuity.“ Tony looked at him pissed.</p><p>James ignored him but stares at Steve. “That’s a good deal, right? You can have the cap and we have one session with you.”</p><p>Steve was thinking thoroughly. He can have the cap and he just needed to do one private session with them. He hates that he has to be stuck in this conundrum. He looked hopefully at Barnes.</p><p>“Just..one time, right?”</p><p>Barnes mentally smirks. “Of course.”</p><p>…</p><p>“What is wrong with you?! I got that deal in the bag.” Tony was furious.</p><p>Barnes scoffed. “It was horrible. It would be a matter of time that he would tell Fury.”</p><p>“So, what was the brilliant plan of yours?” Thor asked unimpressed.</p><p>James smirked. “Odinson, you ‘re still in the drug business right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read, let's take a moment of silence for our King Chadwick Boseman, who will forever be our King T'Challa in Black Panther as well as in real life. His existence is such a blessing and he changed the world in whatever he does. Marvel and the rest of us are lucky to have you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve, am I seeing this right?” Fury asked without looking up from the paper in on his desk.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Steve asked, out of breath worriedly. He just finished his class when Fury called him in as he stated it was urgent and rushed in.</p><p>“Tony Stark, Thor Odinson and James Barnes booked a private session with you to which my surprise you approved.” He holds the paper next to his face to show their signatures as well as Steve’s below theirs.</p><p>Steve nervously nodded. “O-Oh…uhmm yes. Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“Oh, not at all. I don’t really mind any of my employee’s choices as long it is within their consent. It’s just that you’ve been adamant about not wanting to have any private session, you don’t even like those three and just last week you wanted me to ban Barnes and basically the other two as well, which brings my question why?” He said stressing on last word as he stretches back in his chair.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing. Just wanted to see…” Steve was struggling to find the right words but nothing comes out.</p><p>Fury looked at him confused. “Just wanted to see?”</p><p>“Y-Yes.” He nodded timidly.</p><p>“Steve is there anything you need to tell me considering you did not see me after your performance last week. We did have unfinished business.”</p><p>“No, actually. I got it covered.”</p><p>“How exactly you got it covered?”</p><p>“Fury, its fine.” He sighed. “I thought you’d be ecstatic that I finally did this? It’s bringing you more money.”</p><p>“Well, yes but I do care about my employees’ well-being. I’m not going to force or let you to do anything you’re uncomfortable of.” Fury was clearly unsatisfied as he kept pressuring Steve. “Did they do anything to you Steve?”</p><p>He shook his head. “N-No. I consented to them.”</p><p>“What changed your mine?” Nick shrugged.</p><p>At this rate, Steve was mentally sweating for answers. “They pay me good.” He spoke softly.</p><p>Fury chuckles a little. “Money? I don’t think that’s even the issue. If you were after the money, you would’ve done this a long time since you started when Stark offered 1 million dollars. You could’ve lived off just by warming their laps.”</p><p>Steve was embarrassed and humiliated at the same time. It was as if that was the only thing he should be doing. He bit his lip and looked at him with an unreadable expression, masking the sadness of his boss‘s words.</p><p> Fury realized the way he delivers his talk and regrets it. “I’m sorry that was out of bounds. I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>Steve shook his head. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“Here’s the thing, whatever purpose of the employees here are none of my business. But I am curious on why the change of heart.”</p><p>Steve nervously played with his fingers. “W-Well, since they’ve been pressuring me for a long time..I thought maybe if I just give them what they want this one time, they’ll stop.”</p><p>Fury looked at him for quite a while and shrugged, almost as if he bought it. “Well, your plan may work but it is a risk.  I’ll be honest; I highly doubt that they’ll stop pursuing you. What service will you offer? Set any boundaries?”</p><p>“I’ll just be dancing and they’re not allowed to touch me.”</p><p>Fury sighed. “They will expect more from you.”</p><p>“I’ll take my chances.”</p><p>…</p><p>Steve walked out of his school when he bumped into a hard chest. “Oh, I’m  sorry-what in the world are you even doing here?!” He hissed, pushing himself from the man.</p><p>Thor pulls the bouquet of roses behind him and smiles. “For you.”</p><p>Steve gasped and panicked as he looked around to make sure the students would not notice him. He dragged him to a corner where there are less people walking by and pushed him against the wall.</p><p>Thor chuckled. “Steve, I didn’t know you play rough-“</p><p>“Sshhhh! What is wrong with you and why are you here?”</p><p>Thor blinked. “To give you flowers?”</p><p>“Just so you know, you are not allowed to have any contact with me outside the premise of my work, what more giving me gifts or whatever.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think you should worry about your protocol considering there is no way your boss would find out.”</p><p>”Well, I live by that as well.”</p><p>“Steve-“</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Sweet boy then?”</p><p>“Ssshhh! I told you not to ever call me that especially in public!” Steve hissed.</p><p>Thor laughs. “Then, what should I call you then sweetheart?”</p><p>“Nothing! There is nothing to call me for because there is no reason to! There will be no more interaction outside of my working hours!” He huffed in frustration.</p><p>Thor just smiles. “You’re really adorable when you’re stressed out.”</p><p>Steve threw his hand in the air. “Just when I thought it could not get any worse, God decided to send another one to disturb my life.”</p><p>“What do you mean another one?” Thor asked curiously.</p><p>Steve sighed. “Just please, leave me alone.”</p><p>“Wait, who came here before I did?”</p><p>“It is none of your business.” He started to turn around before Thor grabbed his elbow.</p><p>“Was it Stark?”</p><p>He sighed. “No.”</p><p>“Barnes?”</p><p>There was a pause until Steve nodded.</p><p>“Damn it.” Thor muttered. He despises knowing that the other has gone to the apple of his eyes’ first.</p><p>Steve yanks his arm from Thor’s hold. “Look, it has nothing to do with you. I don’t know why this bothers you but please don’t bother me outside of my work again.”</p><p>Thor pulls his elbow again which makes Steve stumbled on to his chest. The taller man wrapped around his waist, flowers brushing on the back of Steve’s neck. “Let me go!”</p><p>“Let’s go somewhere where we can talk.” The robust man whispers.</p><p>“Goodness, what is with you bringing me somewhere?” He desperately grips on Thor’s bicep to push him away as he looked around panicking when some students walked near them, where few walked pass them and looked at them curiously.</p><p>“I just want to talk.” He pleads.</p><p>“What could you possibly want to talk about?!” He whines.</p><p>“Just let me take you there please.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Then, we’re going to stay like this and let people gawk at us.” Thor said sternly. “Though I don’t really mind you holding me like this.” He purred.</p><p>Steve bit his lip and loosen his grip on his robust biceps. “Will you let me go if I say yes?”</p><p>“Well, that depends on your behavior.”</p><p>“Fine.” Steve sighs in defeat. Thor lets go of him.</p><p>“Well-“ Before Thor could finish his sentence, Steve dashed off to a corner until he was out of sight.</p><p>The businessman could only gape in astonishment and confusion. He looked down at the roses in his hand and scoffed in amusement. <strong><em>‘If that’s how you want to play Sweet Boy, then be ready for me to win.’</em></strong></p><p>…</p><p>Steve panted as he reached home. <strong><em>‘God, I hate my life right now..’</em></strong></p><p>As he was about to reach his apartment door, a figure of a dark haired man was leaning against the wall next to his door, playing with what it looks like Steve’s spare keys. Appalled, angry as he is, he marched over to him.</p><p>“What in the world are you doing here?!” He shouted as he snatched the key from his hand.</p><p>“Oh, Steve! I was waiting for you. Thought your class ended at 2.30? Waited for you for quite a while now.” He gave a puppy dog eyed at Steve to which was being ignored.</p><p>“Mr. Stark, this is not a joke! Why are you here? Were you following me?!”</p><p>Tony pushes himself off the wall and smiles. “Well, no. The thing is already know where you live and study at, I can just drop by.” Motioning his hands to the door.</p><p>“So you were stalking me then?!”</p><p>Tony looked at him confused. “Well if you put it like that-“</p><p>“This is crime, you are trespassing, trying to break into my home-“</p><p>Tony laughs a little. “Hold on sweetheart, technically did not trespass or trying to break into your home. I was waiting for you to come back and invite me in. Though I did want to, trying to surprise you at first but I would not invade your privacy like that to prove you that I am a gentleman.”</p><p>“You already are invading my life.” Steve gritted his teeth.</p><p>Tony smiles dreamily. “God did you know that you’re cute when you’re mad?”</p><p>“Oh, trust me you are not the first one to tell me that.” Steve rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Wait, someone already told you that? I’m not your first?” Tony looked almost hurt which Steve does not know whether he should just hit the man in front of him for being so ignorant.</p><p>“Get out of here and do not come near this area again or I will call the cops!”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, I want to surprise you and you know<em>, hangout</em>.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark, I have repeated myself numerous  times that it is forbidden for you to interact with me outside of my working hours as well and premise.</p><p>“To which it still does not make sense since I’m your client.”</p><p>“It does not matter! You are not allowed to see me. Go before I call the cops.”</p><p>Tony could not do anything but laughs in amusement. He nodded in agreement. “Alright Sweetie, the only reason I am going because I am a gentleman and I want you to believe that.”</p><p>Steve scoffed. “I find that hard to believe.”</p><p>“Behave sweetheart, I might punish you.” He smirks and leans in to whisper. “Can’t wait for you to warm my lap and maybe even my-”</p><p>Steve gasped pushed Tony until he stumbles but quickly stables himself.</p><p>The billionaire laughs and leans in again. “See you this Friday Sweet Boy.” With that he walked away.</p><p>Steve quickly got inside his home and bursted into tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let's take a moment of silence for our King Chadwick Boseman, who will forever be our King T'Challa in Black Panther as well as in real life. His existence is such a blessing and he changed the world in whatever he does. Marvel and the rest of us are lucky to have you.<br/>Miss you King.</p><p>If there are in need of improvement do leave you feedback😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello readers i miss you guys! sorry again you had to wait long! Just so busy with during this pandemic. I hope all of you are safe wherever you are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell Steve?!” Natasha exclaimed as both walked in the dressing room, not forgetting to lock it.</p><p>Steve sighs and bit hips as he took off his cap, putting it on the dressing table. “Nat please.” He knew this was coming.</p><p>“Don’t please me, young man. When were you ever going to tell me?!” Natasha can really be mother hen when it comes to Steve.</p><p>Steve took off his hoodie and hangs it. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He said without thinking, hoping it would stall her.</p><p>“Seriously, Steve?  You’re trying to pretend you have no idea what I’m talking about now? Let me remind you then, you agreed to do a private dance for the top three of your most hated guys.” She crosses her arms as she plopped down on a couch.</p><p>Steve sighs and turns around. “Look it’s just going to be this one time so that they’ll let me off the hook.”</p><p>“Do you really think those creeps would stop after just one session?”</p><p>“God not you too. Fury said the same thing.” Steve mumbles as he throws his hands in the air.</p><p>“Cause we both know it is true.”</p><p>“I consented. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Steve think thoroughly about this. You’ve been trying to avoid them ever since hey basically set foot here to the point to the point that Fury hired me to be your bodyguard. Why do you think I am here?”</p><p>“I know I know. I am, okay!” Steve whined and leans on the dressing table. Steve looked around mindlessly and plays with his fingers. “I just thought that maybe if I just give them what they want, this one time, they would stop bothering me.”</p><p>“You do know they would most likely not right?” Natasha cocks her brow.</p><p>“I-I don’t know I thought maybe they would.” Steve bit his lip and sighs.</p><p>“Did Fury even try to talk with you?”</p><p>Steve smiles. “Trust me, you both said almost the same thing.”</p><p>“And you still want to continue this?” She asked seriously.</p><p>“What can I do? It’s not like I can back out now. I gave my word,”</p><p>“Did they threaten you or something?” Natasha stoically asked without breaking eye contact.</p><p>Steve had to think about for a second. “No.” He shook his head.</p><p>“There has to be a reason why you’re inclined to do this.”</p><p>“It is none of your concern. Don’t worry about it okay?”</p><p>Natasha sighs, body relaxed as she looks at him.</p><p>“Nat, I’m fine and will be fine.” Steve started to unbuckle his belt but stopped, looking at Nat to give her a look.</p><p>Natasha looks at him playfully. “Oh come on, am I not allowed seeing Sweet Boy’s stunning legs and ass?”</p><p>“Well, I mean even if I don’t mind, someone might mind.” Steve winks.</p><p>Natasha looks at him confused. “Who?”</p><p>“Oh, you know just someone has been serving us drinks for quite a while now.” Steve sighs dramatically.</p><p>Natasha’s eyes were wide. “W-Wait, Clint?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“How? I mean did he say he likes me or something?”</p><p>“No, but he gives off a lot signs. Nat, close your eyes please.”</p><p>“Fine.” She groaned as she did as told.</p><p>Steve continued to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his sweatpants.</p><p>“I kind of caught him off guard last week. I knew he definitely has a thing for you too. I’ve always seen him steal glances at you a lot of time actually.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?” Natasha smiles and blushes.</p><p>Steve smiles at Natasha as he pulls up the tight pants. “While you were looking out for me while I was on stage, I saw him stare at you from the bar.”</p><p>“You saw it?”</p><p>“Trust me, when you’re on stage, you’ll see everything around you.” He said as he tightens up his belt.</p><p>“God, I wish I knew. I’m just so bad with feelings.”</p><p>“Then ask him out then. If you’re still unsure then leave subtle hints first. You can open your eyes Nat.” Steve said.</p><p>“I guess I should-Woah! You’re wearing that?” Nat’s eyes bulged as she looked at Steve’s glorious round butt.</p><p>Steve blinked and looked down worried. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Nat shook her head as she stares at how the pants hug Steve’s legs delightfully. “Oh Steve, I’m positive those guys will not keep their hands off of you when they see you in this.”</p><p>Steve groaned. “Let’s hope it will not come to that okay. I just want this to be done with.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>‘The thing is I don’t think it will Steve.’ Nat thought.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>…</p><p>Maria and Natasha lead Steve through the hallway towards a huge door with intricate details.</p><p>“Psst, Nat why in the world did Steve decide to do this? I got a heart attack when Fury told me just now to bring Steve to one of the private room. I thought we’re supposed to protect him from them, not letting him go to them.”</p><p>“Imagine my shock when I tapped into his office an hour ago and dropped the bomb.”</p><p>“You both know that I could hear you right?” Steve gave them a look.</p><p>“We know.” They turned around and smirked.</p><p>Steve sighs in annoyance.</p><p>“I’m serious Steve, clients like that can be very handsy.”</p><p>“Trust me, I know.” Steve mumbled. They reached the door and Maria turned around to face Steve.</p><p>“Alright, here’s the drill. Things might go out of hand and when it does you press the panic button. There are three red panic buttons in there, one on the wall, under the round table and at the mini bar in there. If things go South and you could not make it then shout for Natasha out here. Clear?” Maria asked.</p><p>“Clear.” Steve nodded.</p><p>Maria nodded assuringly. “Just be safe alright? Take care of yourself.”</p><p>“Thanks Maria.”</p><p>“No problem Captain.” She patted his shoulder and walked passed him.</p><p>“Seriously, you’re not done with that?”</p><p>“Can’t help it!” With that Maria walked away.</p><p>“Steve, I’ll be out here okay? Please, scream if any-“</p><p>“I know, I know don’t worry.” Steve smiles.</p><p>Natasha sighs. “Can’t believe that I’m not allowed to go in there. Stupid contract agreement. How would I know they’re going to treat you right?”</p><p>Steve rubbed her arms. “It’ll be fine Nat. Plus, I don’t think I’m comfortable having you watch me give them private dances.”</p><p>“I see you do that all the time on stage.” Natasha shrugged.</p><p>“Well, this is much more private…intimate. It’s going to be awkward.” He whined.</p><p>“I mean it will definitely be something worth to watch. Sweet boy is becoming an adult.” She smirks.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “Was not a kid to begin with.”</p><p> “Well, you’re my kid.”</p><p>“And Clint’s?” Steve teased.</p><p>Natasha blinked and scoffed a little. “Young man, we’re not finished. We’re going to discuss about this later.”</p><p>“Funny, Clint said the same thing to me.” He pretends to be thinking as he smirks.</p><p>Natasha pinches Steve’s butt to which he yelps. “Don’t test me Rogers or the mother in me will ground you.”</p><p>“Well if I’m in trouble with Mama Nat then I’ll have to ask Daddy Clint to occupy her.” He winks as he rubs his ass.</p><p>Nat gasped and blushes. “Better shake those hips quickly cause we will have a long conversation about this later young man.”</p><p>“Yes, mom.” Steve  teased.</p><p>Nat smiled but quickly turned serious. “Careful in there.”</p><p>Steve smiles and leans in to kiss her forehead gently. “You’re a really great friend Nat and will be an amazing mother.”</p><p>Natasha just blinks at the touching words.</p><p>Steve looked at the door as he took a deep breath and nervously grabbed the handle, twisting it open. A cold dim-lit room welcomed him. He saw Tony Stark pouring himself a drink by the bar, Thor playing pool alone and James Barnes sitting on a chair staring in a space until he saw his eyes lands on him, quickly making his way down to his pants.</p><p>He could see his eyes turn dark in lust. Steve gulped. Maybe he shouldn’t wear this pants. He then slowly closes the door.</p><p>“Sweet boy!” Thor stopped playing and walked towards Steve.</p><p>“Steve, I was wondering where you were. I was worried that you might change your mind.” Tony pouted slightly.</p><p>“Well, lucky for you I’m not one to go back on my word.” He said boredly.</p><p>“Well, lucky me.” Tony smirked as he drinks.</p><p>Steve looks around and motions to the pole. “Look, let’s get this over with.”</p><p>His eyes fell on Barnes who was still staring hungrily at him and quickly averted his eyes towards Tony.</p><p>“Come on, have a drink. Loosen up first.” Tony took another empty glass as he pours a drink.</p><p>“I don’t drink.”</p><p>The three men blinked and looked at each other, having the same thought<strong><em>. ‘The plan is not going to work if he does not drink.’</em></strong></p><p>Thor cleared his throat. “Why the rush Steve?” He said as he stood near him.</p><p>“So I can get this done with.” He gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Awww don’t be like that. We got all night sweetheart.”</p><p>“Just one drink.” Barnes husky voice rang. He smirks. “You look nervous. Have a drink so you can get relax and comfortable with us.”</p><p>“No thank you.” Steve said seriously.</p><p>“Then have a glass of water.” Tony said as he gently places the water in Steve’s direction. “I want you to feel comfortable.”</p><p>Steve thought about it for a second. Maybe he could use a glass of water. After all the mental stress these men put him through, he needs to cool down. He didn’t say anything and went to the bar and took the glass, drinking it.</p><p>If only he was more aware of his surrounding, he would’ve seen Tony putting a pinch of powder in the water while he was not looking and how the three were currently smirking at him in victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I am so sorry that I have been busy for awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do give feed backs if you have!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I hope you guys love this chapter. Do give your feedbacks or any ideas!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He got up on the small stage as usual and starts doing his charm by moving his hips, earning immediate attention judging from the glistening sparkles in their eyes. The music slowly got sultry as he follows the pace, hands on the pole to climb and did the knee hook.</p><p>Tony whistled in excitement and content, Thor was just smiling and Barnes kept staring intensely.</p><p>“Warm my lap Steve.” Tony said, smirking to which Steve responds with a glare.</p><p>“I’m not a dog.” Steve said unenthusiastically.</p><p>“You promised.” Tony pouted.</p><p>“Not. Now.” Steve gritted his teeth as he continued with his performance.</p><p>15 minutes in, Steve felt a little dizzy and slowed down his movement while still dancing.</p><p>20 minutes in, Steve’s eyes blinked a few as his vision starts to blur that he had to stop and close his eyes. Unknown to him the men smirked to each other. Steve tried to continue his performance but stumbled on his step.</p><p>James quickly stood up and went in front of Steve to catch him “Steve!”</p><p> The latter quickly regain his composure and stops James. “I-I’m fine.”</p><p>“You don’t look fine.” James said as he goes closer to Steve.</p><p>Steve took few steps back from James and shook his head, eyes still closed to ease his vision. He slowly opened it and the room seemed as if was sliding down and Steve stumbled yet again, this time in the arms of a predator.</p><p>Barnes swiftly caught him as Steve whines in his arms. He then carried him back to his seat, gently positioning Steve on is lap, muttering sweet words to ease his nerves. “There ya go sweetheart.”</p><p>Steve whimpers as his dizziness gets stronger. “Hnghh…” As he hides his face in James neck.</p><p>Tony clicked his tongue in jealousy. “I should be his first.”</p><p>Thor sighs. “He’s dizzy, let him stabilize himself first.”</p><p>“Sshhh, it’s okay sweetie I’m here.” Barnes murmurs against his cheek.</p><p>“W-Water..” Steve whispers. Hoarsely.</p><p>Tony wasted no time to get up and goes to the bar and pours water in the glass Steve drank a while ago. He quickly took out the sachet of drugs Thor gave and puts the whole thing in the water. He then made his way towards Steve and gently brought his head to the glass, tilting it so that Steve can have easy access.</p><p>“There you go Steve. That’s it.” Tony encouraged Steve who was too weak to even swallow.</p><p>Steve managed to swallow and sighs as his head falls on James hard chest.</p><p>“Did you put the whole sachet in?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Yup.” Tony smiles as he looks at Steve.</p><p>“Will there be side effects?” James asked without looking at them as he caressed Steve’s cheek.</p><p>“According to the chemist that created this drug, nothing bad. Just that he’ll be very compliant unconsciously.” Thor smirked and so did the other two.</p><p>“How long is it going to kick in?” Barnes asked.</p><p>“Probably after half an hour. Give it a few minutes. He should be…well….needy.”</p><p>“Love the sound of that.” Tony said almost too excited</p><p>James rubs his thumb over Steve’s pink lips.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat. “You do know that I’m first right?”</p><p>James growled as he wraps his arm around Steve’s waist tight.</p><p>“Now, now Barnes. We had a deal. Tony, me then you.” Thor smiled politely. At least he tried to.</p><p>“Fuck, I never agreed to that.”</p><p>“No, cause you pretended to be deaf at the deaf at the time. A deal is a deal.” Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really particular on agreements aren’t you?” Barnes scoffed.</p><p>“Why do you think I’m a billionaire since 20?”</p><p>Thor rolled his eyes. “You’re only lucky cause your father was one and you just continue his legacy.”</p><p>Tony glared, pissed at Thor. “I’ll have you know I did all of it on my own and continued his legacy a hundred times better than what he could’ve done.”</p><p>Steve suddenly moved a little and flinched at the commotion. “W-Wha..”</p><p>James caressed his cheek. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Steve nodded and purred. He slowly sits up with Barnes holding him in place by the hips. Steve opened his eyes and looked at Barnes. “Wha..”</p><p>Barnes smiles. “Feeling better?”</p><p>“I-I….Hnnghh” Steve felt a pang in his head and James puts his forehead on his to let him rest. Nose to nose and warm breath against each other tempted James to kiss the beautiful Adonis millimeters away from his lips. He was so close to taste those delicious pink warm lips until he felt Steve shifted.</p><p>He looked to see Stark taking Steve away from him. “Hey Stevie.” He heard him whisper against Steve’s ear while hugging him tight</p><p>Barnes was furious and got up before he was pulled back down by Thor. “A deal is a deal Barnes.” Thor said lowly.</p><p>“Then fuck the damn deal.” He growled. “I want him to myself.”</p><p>“And you think I don’t?” Tony scoffed at Barnes as he lifts Steve slowly to his seat, nestling Steve on his lap.</p><p>Barnes was more than ready to punch Thor but the latter pointed at Stark. “Him, me and then you.”</p><p>The brunette man tightened his jaw pissed.</p><p>Thor smirked. “That’s what happens when you are late to the party.”</p><p>Steve whimpered as he tries to sit up. Tony helped him get comfortable by spreading his legs, each side against Tony’s thighs.</p><p>“W-What’s happening?” Steve asked as he looks at Tony, eyes were full of confusion and in a daze as if someone hypnotizes him.</p><p>“You felt a little out of it sweetheart. You feel better?”</p><p>Steve blinks as his eyes were in a haze and body suddenly starts to heat up. “Hot…it feels hot.” His breathing became heavier as his. “Please…” His body shudders as he felt his skin tingling with sensation.</p><p>“Please what Stevie?” Tony teased as he rubs his nose on the latter, basking in the vanilla scent from Steve’s.</p><p>“I better lock the door. I’m pretty sure that red haired is guarding the door. I don’t think she’ll be pleased to hear moans.” Thor stood up and puts his drink on the table.</p><p>“Turn up the music first.” Thor did as Tony said while Barnes kept staring at Steve’s, dying to have him.</p><p>“Please…t-there’s something …I feel something…tingling.” Steve whined as he puts his hands on Tony’s chest, blue eyes pleading the dark haired man.</p><p>Tony’s eyes sparkled in amusement and purred. “Tingling? How so?” Tony leaned in towards Steve’s lips.</p><p>“I-I don’t know…” Unconsciously, his hips start moving against Tony’s. “W-What’s happening?” Everyone could tell he was confused and scared.</p><p>“Don’t be scared doll. I’m going to take care of you.” Tony says softly, starting to grind against the gorgeous sky blue eyes and licked his ear shell as he shudders.</p><p>Steve shook his head weakly, trying to avoid the sensation. “N-No.. ahh</p><p>Thor whistled. “I guess he is starting to feel compliant now. The chemists did say it might take for him to adjust comfortably. He might be battling with his conscious mind but the drug will win eventually. It may be a small amount but it is powerful.”</p><p>“How long will it last though?” Barnes asked as he licks his lips, watching the beautiful boy moving his lower abdomen.</p><p>“Considering the chemist gave me a small sachet for trial, he said it should hold for 2 hours normally. It’s a good thing we got 3 hours with Steve because we have to make sure he is asleep for the last hour. He has to sleep so that he will not remember the events of tonight. If not that bodyguard will burst in and find out.”</p><p>“God I just want to take him home with me and chain him there forever.” Tony growled as he pulls Steve in a tight embrace.</p><p>“Not yet.” Thor said sternly. Barnes is desperately waiting for his turn as he imagines ravishing Steve.</p><p>“N-Noo…” Steve weakly pushed Tony’s shoulder, trying to get out of the firm hold but he’s body was desperate for warmth. Tony pulled him again, cautiously pulling his face down, lips just inches away. He licks Steve’s bottom lip and shudders. It was softer than he imagined.</p><p>Without thinking, Tony claimed Steve’s delicious lips, moans filled the air as Tony massages and sucks those sweet succulent lips. Tongues clashing on one another, as Tony fights for entrance and won. He kept on sucking, tasting every inch of it. “God..you taste… so good. Like chocolate.” He murmured between the kisses.</p><p>“N-Noo….” Steve whined as he pulled back a little to breathe but his lips were moving on its own, shyly licking Tony’s lip.</p><p>Tony could definitely feel like he came in his pants but he didn’t mind. Tony rests his lips on Steve’s. “Adorable. You know you keep saying that but your body is screaming something else.” Stark then started placing wet kisses along his jaw and down to his neck.</p><p>Steve moaned so beautifully that Barnes had to palm himself.</p><p>As he was kissing his neck, the other hand lifts Steve’s shirt up to rub his smooth skin.</p><p>“Ah..” Steve was confused. Part of him wanted to stop but his desire is taking over as he could not stop the overwhelming temptation. His body was burning with sensation.</p><p>Tony lifts the shirt even higher till it was above his big phenomenal pecs. He stared hungrily and so did the other two men at the perfect sculptured body where the abs were very prominent, smooth and soft milky skin, pink nipple that were begging to be bit and sucked.</p><p>Tony has never seen such beauty. He knew Steve was beautiful but now finally seeing it with his eyes, his beauty goes beyond. Seeing the Steve Rogers so beautiful in such a vulnerable state makes him go crazy. “Goodness Steve…God definitely spends a lot of time creating you that I‘m so grateful.” He rubs his thumb on Steve’s nipple and the latter shivers at the sensation. “All mine.” He whispers.</p><p>The nipple turned perky and Tony latches mouth on it, sucking and pulling it with all his might.</p><p>“Ah!!”Steve instinctly threw his head back and grasp Tony’s hair to balance himself, eyes rolling to the back of his eyes in pleasure.</p><p>Everything about Steve is a work of Art.</p><p>Thor and Barnes stood up. They are done waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys I hope you guys love this chapter. Do give your feedbacks or any ideas!!<br/>PS: My online class is starting soon, I might be a little slow on the update but I hope you can be patient. I will try my best!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GOD I MISS YOU GUYS! Busy with my classes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hnghhhh..hnghhh ahh.. mhmmp-please..” Steve panted, fisting his hands in both Thor’s and Tony’s hair as they diligently suck on Steve’s nipples. “Ahhhhh…..no…harder…” Both men did as told and Steve cried in ecstasy.</p><p>James rolled his hips against Steve’s ass with his raging member ready to burst. Steve gasped at the new sensation and head falls back on Bucky’s shoulder, moaning. “No..”</p><p>James turned Steve’s head to his face to gently lick his lips and kisses him gently.</p><p>“Harder..” Steve whispers.</p><p>Barnes chuckled softly. “Goodness you’re confusing doll. One second ago you said no and now you’re begging me to go harder. Adorable. Trying to fight your morality. Thought the drugs would’ve fully kicked in.” He whispers.</p><p>Steve whimpered. “M-More please.”</p><p>Bucky smirks and rolled intensely against Steve, making him cry in ecstasy as he grips Tony’s and Thor’s hair. “ Hngh! Mhmmm..”</p><p>Tony laughs a little as he looks up to see Steve’s satisfied face while hands still kneading his pec and nipple. “Can’t be too loud sweetheart though I don’t mind. That bodyguard of yours will break in and I very much don’t want to end this.”</p><p>Steve whimpered but Barnes hushed him with his kiss. Their tongues clash, battling for dominance but of course the latter won.</p><p>“I’m surprised he’s still trying to resist it.” Thor said as he continues to leaves little pecks of playful kisses by Steve’s side.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>“Please what sweetheart? What do you want? I’ll give you anything you want.” Bucky licked Steve’s ear as he whispers huskily.</p><p>“Take me….Harder....”</p><p>“What was that Stevie?” He said amusedly.</p><p>“Hngghh….please..”</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please! I want you in me!” Steve exclaimed.</p><p>The three of them looked at him hungrily. Strong desire of wanting to consume the beauty in front of them.</p><p>Tony was the first who eagerly started to tug Steve’s pants but Thor skillfully unbuttons and tugs down his pants.</p><p>They froze at what they saw.</p><p>Steve is wearing a black silky smooth panties where the lace accentuates his soft globes beautifully.</p><p>“Damn…does he wear this on a daily basis?” Thor blinked.</p><p>“Fuck…” Barnes growls as he eyes that perfectly milky skin, that he knows it is soft to the touch.</p><p>Steve bit his lips nervously at the hungry stares he got from the men. His body feels hot and itches to be touched by them.</p><p>“Who knew my sweet Steve wears this type of thing…Damn I want to fuck you in it.” Tony was ready to take off his pants until Thor voiced out.</p><p>“We can’t fuck him now. We have to wait.” Thor said to both sternly.</p><p>“Fuck, when are we going to take him away?” Barnes hissed impatiently.</p><p>“When the time is right.”</p><p>Both the other men just grumble in annoyance.</p><p>Then Thor smirks. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t tease him.” He runs his finger across his thigh gently, almost tickling Steve.</p><p>Steve quivers under the touch as he leans against Barnes who was holding him by the hips.</p><p>“You’re a naughty boy aren’t you Sweet Boy, wearing this sexy little thing and even hiding it from me….” Barnes said lowly as his fingers danced dangerously around the hem of the panties, tugging it gently to pull it down until a hand grips his wrist.</p><p>“No!” Steve whines as he tries to yank the hand away.</p><p>“Don’t be shy Steve. It will only be for my eyes only.” Tony smirks as he was on his knees, caressing the milky thighs in awe. Steve blushes at the attention he’s receiving and tries to close his legs but Tony holds it apart.</p><p>Thor cleared his throat as Tony rolled his eyes. “Well our eyes..” He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He leaves little pecks of kisses on the soft supple skin before starting to leave rough wet kisses.</p><p>“Please….” Steve desperately pleads.</p><p>“Someone’s impatient.” Tony teased and waits no longer to bite down his inner thigh causing Steve to squeal in surprise. The billionaire then continues to lick spot to soothe it and sucks it, leaving behind a shade of pink that contrasts the pale skin.</p><p>Thor stood up and pulls out his phone.</p><p>“The fuck are you doing?” Barnes asked, pinching Steve’s nipples as he whispers sweet and dirty things in the trembling blonde’s ear.</p><p>“Are you taping this? God, you’re even crazier than you look.” Tony scoffed and turns his attention back to Steve’s thighs.</p><p>Thor smiles as he brings his phone close to Steve’s face, recording the beautiful pleasured and desperate face. Cheeks blushing red and blue eyes pooled with lust.</p><p>“Well, we don’t have much time and I want to remember every second of this before we plan for the next one.”</p><p>…</p><p>Steve groaned. “Ughh…Shit…”</p><p>“Are you alright sweetheart?” Tony smirks.</p><p>“Wha..What…” Steve blinks in confusion, trying to adjust his vision. After a few seconds he could see the three men in front of him clearly. As angry as he is, seeing their faces his body feels weak for some unknown reason.</p><p>“Let me help you.” Barnes stands up but Steve throws him a tired glare to shoo him off.</p><p>Barnes smiles and whistles playfully. “Don’t be like that kitten.”</p><p>“Wha..What happened? Ah!” His head felt heavy and was spinning a little.</p><p>“Don’t you remember?” Thor asked.</p><p>Steve groaned. “Remember what?”</p><p>“You were exhausted remember? You danced a lot till you were dizzy. You lost your balance and almost fell. Thank God we manage to save you.” Thor said seriously. Even the other men were impressed by his acting. He said so calmly. He was the living definition of a devil in disguise.</p><p>“What?” Steve looks at Thor confused. “I-I did? But how…”</p><p>Thor shrugs. “You tell me. I wanted to call that bodyguard of yours but you insisted that you’re fine and just needed to have a little rest. Apparently, you needed a lot of rest.” Thor chuckles.</p><p>“Wait, how long was I out?” Steve asked as he looks at them.</p><p>“Well, almost the whole time.” Tony jumped in.</p><p>“You seem to have a good night sleep.” Barnes joins in.</p><p>Steve blinks. “You mean I was asleep for three hours?!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“No, just around 20 minutes. You were really tired. We felt bad, it seems like you really need rest. Did you forget?” Thor asked, confused. Or at least pretended.</p><p>Steve was still confused but as of now these were the only answers that he has. “I guess I was really tired.” His mouth might be saying that but his heart felt something was wrong. There’s something not right but he just feels so tired to even think somehow.</p><p>“Can I just say that you’re so adorable when you sleep?” Tony smirks and continues. “Best 20 minutes of my life.”</p><p>Steve blushes and glares at him. “Stop thinking about it!” He sits up softly and looks at the clock on the wall. “Wait, is it almost time?” He asked.</p><p>As if on cue, Natasha barged in and strolls in commandingly. “Alright time’s up! Leave Steve alone.”</p><p>The men mentally rolled their eyes at the sight of the bodyguard.</p><p>“Nat!” Steve almost looked too happy to see her that his pain reduced a little. He quickly went to her side without even looking back at the men.</p><p>“You’re okay right Steve?” Natasha eyeing him up and down worriedly like the mother he she is.</p><p>Steve nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”</p><p>Natasha sighs in content. “That’s good. Come on, I’ll take you home.” Before Steve could reject the kind offer Natasha holds up her hand. “Fury and I insisted.” Steve just nodded and smiles. Maybe it is a good idea considering the fact that he somehow feels tired.</p><p>“Sweet boy, I’m hurt. You’re not sparing us a glance. I want a kiss please.” Tony pouted.</p><p>Steve scoffed and Natasha brings Steve out until they were out of sight.</p><p>Tony speaks up. “Well, what’s the next plan?”</p><p>“We still have to take it slow. He’s probably going to question us if there is something he finds strange. We’re lucky that he’s too confused to think now.” Thor said.</p><p>“Is that place of yours done yet Stark?” Barnes asked.</p><p>Tony smirks darkly as he drinks the scotch I his hand. “Oh, it’s done. No one is going to find Steve there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave any feedbacks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>